


when i'm not supposed to

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, alice cullen x rosalie hale, alice cullen/rosalie hale - Freeform, rosalice - Freeform, rosalie hale x alice cullen, rosalie hale/alice cullen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: their relationship was a much moreintrospectivething, alice knew. it was almost adevotion, a worship between their two states of mind.





	when i'm not supposed to

> _“i wanna hold you when i’m not supposed to, when i’m lying close to someone else.”_

alice felt _comforted_ by her husband; that much was true. she didn’t want to think none of this had _mattered_. but what else would her feelings _suggest_ , if not the _expiration_ , the _invalidity_ of her affections?

it was not without great _trepidation_ that alice explored these emotions. she could not tell whether or not this was _natural_ , a _curiosity_ when already _enveloped_ in another’s soul.

she could not remember any _uncertainty_ with jasper. he had been, for lack of better words, her only _choice_. the only _natural_ assumption, that finding him was her next step. who could deny the visions of such _clarity_ and _peace_?

so she hadn’t. and there had been no contest that would make her _question_ the definition of her love. he had filled every expectation that could come of a projection from the supernatural. and she hadn’t been unhappy, there had been no _gaps_ that another would fill.

it was not the _absence_ that worried her. it was the _additions_. what _could be_ if things were different, how they were different, how a _firm hand_ would feel replaced with a _soft_ , _tender_ , _manicured_ one, _pressing_ to her chest--

she sighed again, and jasper smiled a _tight-lipped_ reassurance. it was no doubt he knew of her conflict. she did not speak of it; they didn’t _need_ to. he watched her with loving support that both _comforted_ and _killed_ her.

if she were not already dead, she would have _perished_ from the emotions _brewing_ within her.

their relationship was a much more _introspective_ thing, alice knew. it was almost a _devotion_ , a worship between their two states of mind. that was not to say that rosalie and emmett were not, but she had seen much more _physical_ intimacy between the two.

it was not as if they were _secretive_ about their passion for each other, anyways.

she wondered if edward respected her enough not to intrude. but, surely, he knew this as well. this was the _downfall_ of having gifted siblings. at least her gift was not so _intrusive_ ; she wasn't sure her personality could keep her from asking questions, attempting to help.

but it was also not edward's nature to impose. he preferred to allow someone else the control of _divulging_ their thoughts.

but were these thoughts, or _fantasies_? really, did it matter?

rosalie watched her with confusion too.

alice's nature was to _project_ : to control the crowd before they could control her. and she thought sometimes she overdid it. but she couldn't help it: knowing something someone else _didn't_ \-- at least, she assumed it wasn't public knowledge in the household, excluding edward and jasper-- made her _nervous_.

but, _god_ , everything about rosalie did.

she was _exquisite_ , and her confidence was _provocative_ to alice's disorientation.

her _long_ legs and _perfect_ hair; her _piercing_ eyes and the way the "ice queen" _melted_ with an angelic smile, radiating _warmth_ that grew from the depths of her blazing soul.

because, yes, alice thought rosalie’s soul was a brilliant incandescence. and she had gathered from jasper’s past that a _flame_ was the only way to _destroy_ their kind.


End file.
